The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile computing technology, and more particularly to predictive data prefetching.
With the rise of mobile computing technology, individuals are now able to handle business and work-related affairs even while traveling or commuting. Standard mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, tablets and the like, are enabled with wireless networking technology to allow users to remotely connect to a communications network such as, but not limited to, the Internet. Examples of wireless networks for connecting a mobile device to a communications network include wireless cellular service, a Wi-Fi connection and the like.
Wireless network service often depends on the network service provider and the connection quality can vary depending on the location of a mobile device user. Predictive data prefetching is a process that anticipates when a mobile device user will attempt to access data via a wireless network when the network connection may be poor or non-existent. Wireless network service may not be available in certain geographical regions or otherwise unavailable in certain areas due to obstructions such as buildings, bridges, tunnels, etc. Data can therefore be downloaded from a communications network ahead of time, i.e., prefetched, to prevent disruptions to user access of data they will need during periods where wireless network service is limited or unavailable, e.g., network dead spots.